Runaway
by Eric-I-Love-USUK-Johnson
Summary: Shuichi was in an accident shortly after being attacked. Why was he attacked? Why does his attacker know of Yuki Eiri and Kitazawa Yuki? Is there something Yuki still won't tell him? Rated M for later chapters
1. What Happened

**_Long time no see, my fans! I'm sorry for not updating ;-; I got a job; so I rarely have time to post! My other fanfics can wait! I have this one to write while I have the idea!_**

* * *

**__**I hated these white walls. I felt trapped; imprisoned. Like a slave; a toy. I didn't want to be here but I couldn't break free! I tried to lift my arms but they didn't respond. Nothing did. All I could do was stare. I felt dead. And tired. I felt tired and heavy and dead. I felt useless; like a lamb to the slaughter. I hated hospitals! They gave me uneasy feelings...

"Shu?" came a familiar voice. I tried to turn my head in response but no. I was frozen. I heard the other man sigh and saw the blue eyes looking into mine. _Hiro..._I thought; staring back. I wanted to smile; felt my mouth tremble and his eyes went from miserable to hopeful. "You're improving. That's great!"

"Hiiiiiiii...roooooo..." I managed to choke out. My lungs felt weird from lack of speaking. His eyes teared up and I could hear a chair get pulled closer. "Shu; oh my god; everyone's outside and panicked! Dude; what's Yuki's problem!? He showed up and yelled at everyone for being here!" I forced myself to smile. It hurt! I hated being here! Why was I here!? I wanted to scream it out. Hiro slowly frowned.

I heard the door bust open and saw Hiro turn his head. "Yu-" "Shuichi!" came Yuki's panicked voice. And then it all came rushing back.

'_The rain soaked the streets; making it difficult to see. I could see someone coming towards me and my heart leapt for joy. "_Yuki!_" I cried; running toward the figure. I felt something slam me into a wall and screamed in intense pain. "_Yu...ki...?_" I choked out; dots appearing in my vision. "_That name...it's familiar...but you're not who I'm looking for._" I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and lift me. I cried out in pain; one shoulder screaming. "_Where's Uesugi Eiri?_" I gasped; mostly in shock and partly in pain. "_Wh...who...?_" I coughed; not wanting to risk my lover's life. I was slammed into a wall. "_WHERE. IS. UESUGI. EIRI! Don't lie to me! You're Shuichi Shindou; his lover! Now tell me!_" I refused to answer; head screaming in pain. I looked up at him in fear and pain._

_"_Fine. I know how to make you answer._" came the cruel voice. I fought hard to see through the rain; I wanted to see his face. But I couldn't. It was coming down harder now. I struggled in his iron grip; feeling the rain wash my blood; tasting it in my mouth. "_If you don't tell me in the next five minutes; I will crack your head open! Now tell me where Eiri is!_" "_I-I DON'T KNOW!_" I cried out; feeling terrified. "_I-I don't know...h-he's...*choke*...g-gone..._" I was telling the truth._

_I heard a loud car horn then two bright lights. I saw someone roll before I felt...nothing. There was nothing; I could feel the rain but nothing else. I saw the guy beside me trapped under a familiar black car. I saw gold eyes staring at me and my lover's voice calling my name in fear and terror._

"Shuichi..." "Yuki; he's here because of you! Stop making it worse!" "I swear I didn't fucking mean it now let go of me, Nakano!" I heard a grunt as I slowly blinked; coming back to the present. "Yuuukiii...?" I said weakly. I heard the fighting stop and suddenly his hurt face came into view. "Shuichi..." he said faintly; the pain in his eyes bringing out tears. "Baka! You should've called me! I would've saved you!" I slowly smiled and he went quiet; crying silently. "I-I'm...sorry..."

Every day was the same. He'd come in and apologize; fight with Hiro and the doctors would eventually kick them out for therapy. As I began to get better; the less Hiro and Yuki fought; the more I saw Yuki and the more I was able to speak and move. It went on for a month then suddenly; Yuki stopped coming. I'd sit there, waiting for him to come in; waiting for hours and he'd never show. Hiro began to notice my worry and went out to look for him. I didn't see him the next day either.

In fact; I never saw them for the rest of the time I was in the hospital. Suguru and Tohma visited often, and so did K. But I didn't see Yuki or Hiro.

"K, where are they?" I asked, staring at my legs. I was still unable to move them but I was able to sit up. I could do anything except move my legs. K sighed; cleaning his barrel for the third time since he arrived. "Yuki...I don't know where Yuki is but Hiro's "out of town on business". I'm sorry, Shuichi." he responded after a minute. I sighed. Suguru looked uncomfortable but K looked calm. I knew they were lying but didn't push it further.

"I wonder where my doctor is. I wanna ask them why my legs still hurt!" I whined; hoping my attitude would make Yuki appear to tell me to shut up. I felt heart broken when it didn't work. So I whined more and started to cry. I still don't understand why. It felt like something was wrong. It was a month! K and Suguru looked at one another and at me as I shook violently as I cry. "YUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIII!"

"What, you damn brat?" came his voice. My head snapped up and I instantly stopped crying; heart warm at the sight of him. K let out a sigh of relief and Suguru relaxed slightly. I reached forward; towards Yuki and nearly fell off the hospital bed. Yuki quickly dove for me and caught me in time; holding me tight. I could smell a faint scent of alcohol and iron. Iron? Wait-

"Yuki, are you hurt...?" I asked faintly in English. Yuki was silenced; only hugging me. "Yuki?" "I'm sorry, Shuichi. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. I had to finish my novel and take time away from my editor." "You didn't answer my question, Yuki..." He fell silent and held me tighter. I looked worriedly to K; who was putting his gun down to watch Yuki and I. Suguru had left to tell Tohma Yuki returned. "...yes."

"YUKI!" I gasped; pushing him off. "Where? How? Are you okay? Did you get in a fight? Why? Who? Whe-" Yuki silenced me with a kiss; causing me to relax and kiss back. He kissed sweetly and lovingly; something I've never felt him do before so I lost myself in the kiss. The feeling was intoxicating and I forgot why I was mad until he pulled away. "Yuki..." "Shuichi, it's going to be okay..." Yuki muttered as he pulled me close.

"K, leave." Yuki grumbled as he pressed his mouth firmly to mine. I knew what he wanted; I wanted it too and kissed back with the same firmness. K cocked his gun and smirked. "If you're not done in 45 minutes; this door is coming down." "Whatever..." I opened my mouth slightly as Yuki forced his tongue in; massaging my own as the door closed.

Yuki pulled away then stood up. "Yuki?" I asked; nervous. He seemed distant. He was pacing back and forth and sighed; sitting down. "Shuichi, I love you. I felt like **_shit_**when I realized it was _you_ I hit with my car...I felt horrid and sick; I was getting sick at the thought of it because I thought you would leave me...then I found out you were attacked and I killed him and hurt you..." I frowned. "But it's okay, Yuki! Because I love you!" I said cheerily. Yuki looked over at me. "That guy was after me, wasn't he?" I fell quiet. "Yuki..." "You're an idiot! Stop letting people hurt you! You don't need to protect me all the time!" Yuki pleaded. I was confused and looked at him. "But Yuki-" "No! I hate it! I hate seeing you hurt, baka!" he screamed. I cringed. I didn't realize he was going to get mad! I felt my tears appear and Yuki stared at me with his gold eyes brimmed with blue. "...I love you, baka...you kill me when you get hurt for **_my_**safety! What about your own!? I'd die without you!"

I stared in silence. Did Yuki open up? Did he...admit he loved me? I couldn't say anything; I let my tears fall and he covered his face; grumbling about breaking down.

"...I got hurt because I found the guy who hired him...he tried to kill me...so I bought us plane tickets; we leave tonight..." Yuki muttered. "What...?" I breathed. "We're leaving, Shuichi. Tonight. Tohma already made the doctors give me papers for your release. So let's go now."


	2. What's Going On

"Right now...?" I breathed. Yuki stared at me with his usual cold stare. "Yes. Right now." "...no." I said softly. Yuki frowned. "Why not? Don't you want to get away from this?" he asked; sitting by my feet. "No, it's not that...Yuki...I-I can't leave..." I bit my lips nervously as he went quiet.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Shuichi..." "I-it's not bullshit! I-I can't feel my legs still!" I cried; tearing up from how angry he was. His voice faded after that. "You...what...?" "I-I can't walk, Yuki..."

The silence falling over the room was horrible. I wanted to get up and cover him in kisses but my legs wouldn't give. They stayed in front of me; not moving; not responding. "...you gotta be fucking kidding me..." Yuki grumbled. "Yuki-" "Then I'll get a wheelchair. And I'll help you. We-we'll move. Find another place. So you can get inside!" Yuki was screaming frantically. I stared at him in shock; not used to this side of him. He was scaring me. "I'd have to get a mini van, right? To get a wheelchair in? Ugh; why!" he screamed; falling off the chair; crying.

I stared at him in pain. Because that's all I could feel: pain. Yuki; my strong, independent Yuki...was breaking down and crying, and I couldn't go to him to protect him; comfort him...

"Shuichi...I have o-one more thing...I want to ask..." Yuki said as he stood up; drying his eyes. I stared up at him with hurt eyes. His gold ones showed little sign of pain now; they showed nervousness and hope. I began to relax. "Wh-what is it, Yuki...?" "Baka! Don't interrupt me!" he shouted; glancing at the door as the long blonde hair disappeared. I giggled. "Shuichi, I wanted to...ask for your hand in marriage." he whispered as he pulled out a tiny pink box. My heart ran.

"YES!" I screamed happily as Yuki pulled me to him for a kiss. I felt the ring slip on my finger and happily sang his name. He hid his smile behind his cold stare as we heard a quiet countdown from outside the door. " YOU CAN COME IN, FUCKER! BLAST DOWN THE DOOR AND THE COPS'LL BE ON YOUR ASS!" Yuki cried in annoyance. K opened the door nicely. "Thank you~!" he said giddily.

Yuki looked at me and an instant smile crossed his face. He was staring at the ring on my finger; the one that marked me as his. I happily played with it. "So. When are you leaving?" K asked; breaking the silence. I yelped and Yuki scowled. "You fucking-!" "Can't blame me for keeping an eye on Shuichi." K responded; cutting Yuki off.

Tohma entered the room; followed by Suguru and-"HIRO!" I cried happily. Hiro looked up at me and laughed. "Hey Shuichi. You're awfully chipper today. What gives?" I looked at Yuki, who nodded. I held out my hand.

"Oh my god!" "It's beautiful, Mr. Shindou." "Holy shi-Yuki, how'd you get this?" "...oh goody; a shotgun wedding!" "You are not bringing a gun, K..." came everyone's voices at once. I giggled happily; Yuki smiling softly. And everyone fell quiet at the sight of his smile.

Yuki blinked. Everyone was staring at him and I giggled. "Yuki's smiling~" I said happily. Yuki frowned. "No one's ever fucking seen a smile before?" he grumbled. "Not yours, Mr. Yuki." Suguru said, his eyes following mine. Yuki looked at me. "Well it's none of your fucking businesses." K laughed heartily.

~*~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~*~

It was late evening when Yuki and I finally got home. I had a press conference shortly after the proposal to tell everyone that I was in a wheelchair for an undetermined amount of time, therefore Bad Luck would be on hiatus. I refused to announce the engagement, though. I knew it would only make matters worse and didn't want to risk Yuki like that. After all, I loved him.

"Shuichi..." I heard Yuki whisper; his voice far from mine. I blinked. Did he move away from me without me knowing? "Yuki?" I called. I felt scared. All lights were off except for the living room, which I rolled into, expecting Yuki. Much to my dismay; he wasn't there. I rolled around the house; listening to his voice. It led me to the bedroom; where he sat on the bed; smiling.

"Shuichi." he said softly. I blushed as he began to slowly disrobe; exposing his pale skin. I looked up; watching him get closer and naked-er. I couldn't stop blushing. Yuki stood in front of me; his entire body exposed; every inch of pale skin visible. I stared up at him; blushing immensely.

"Shuichi, come to bed with me..." he said softly; his voice filled with love. I felt calm; relaxed. I sat up to kiss him and his lips met mine passionately. I could feel his hips grind against mine and I groaned. I could feel his cock hardening and turned red; my own twitching. He smirked and bit on my neck; right on my sweet spot. I got hard and groaned more; his hips grinding more. I felt calm, relaxed...and hurt.

I pushed on Yuki; trying to get him to stop. He slowed before stopping; looking at me with worry. "I-I can't do this, Yuki..." I breathed; a part of me wanting him to grind on me more. He sat staring at me; worry and confusion in his eyes. "I want...I want to slow down...I barely got out of the hospital..." I whispered. Yuki nodded; obvious frustration in his eyes. I wanted to curl up and cry but didn't. Yuki lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke.

"I said it before and I'll say it again...I'm so sorry, Shuichi..." Yuki grumbled; a hand on his head. I looked at him; my turn to be worried, and sat up. "Yuki...it's okay...I forgive you. It's not like you could see us..." And then I let my voice fade. I could clearly remember seeing a body roll seconds before impact. Yuki hadn't taken a drag from his cigarette for a minute and then took a long one. "...I did know...Tohma sent me there; he said he heard you screaming so I drove as fast as I could...I could see two figures; the rain may've been coming down but my headlights were on." Then I remembered the lights and smiled softly.

"But not only Tohma. Right before him, I got a call from Ryuichi." There was a pause, so I looked up at him. "Stop giving out my damn number, brat. *sigh* Anyway; Ryuichi called me and told me that someone was going to hurt you; he could feel it." Yuki paused again to frown at me. I blinked. "He was the one that told me that the guy was after me."

I frowned more. Ryuichi Sakuma? He knew someone was after Yuki? He didn't tell me. Did he know I was gonna get attacked?

"One other thing." I looked at Yuki. "Hiro was the one that found me. He helped nurse my injuries." Yuki said softly. I smiled warmly. My best friend and my lover were getting along. But my hero was hiding something. And I still don't know who attacked me...

* * *

_**I know you're out there! Dx Please read and review! If you like it, yay! If not, oops. But I would like to know my readers aren't robots! Shuichi will sing a song for you if you review! (And I might convince Yuki to give you a kiss~)**_


	3. What a Dream

It was hot under the sheets. Yuki was fast asleep and I was still hard. I knew he'd wake up if I moved too much so I did my best to ignore it. But I slowly began to fantasize...

_**"**__Nh...Yuki...__**" I groaned; passion filling my body. "**__Yu-Yuki...!__**" His tongue moved more swiftly along my cock; licking the slit and swallowing the pre-cum. I shuddered in pleasure as he teasingly nibbled the skin; causing my cock to twitch. "**__What is it, Shuichi~want more~?__**" Yuki chuckled in his lust-filled voice. I let out a shuddering breath and groaned for him to suck me. He happily complied; also slowly pushing a finger into me.**_

_**"**__NHH! YU-YUKI~!__**" I gasped; his head bobbing as he sucked; finger thrusting in and out of my body. I could feel every sense come alive and groaned loud. My body shuddered and took his finger in easily; which made him thrust another in as he slowly took my entire length into his mouth. I called out his name; panting heavily.**_

_**"**__Mmf...__**" came Yuki's voice; vibrating my cock and causing me to cry out in pleasure; a third finger entering me. When all three wiggled; I felt my cock reach it's climax. "**__A-AHH~! YU~YUKI~! I-I'M CUM-__**" I exploded deep in his throat before I could finish as I groan; Yuki swallowing eagerly and kissing me passionately; my cum lingering on his lips.**_

_**I grabbed his mess of blonde hair; holding his head to mine as he did the same with my pink hair. His fingers wiggled again and I groaned into the kiss; having forgotten them inside. "**__Yu-Yuki...t-take m-me...__**" I groaned lustfully; feeling disappointed when the fingers left. But I felt something thicker, warmer and harder enter and I knew Yuki was deep inside. I gasped and gripped his shoulders as he began to slowly thrust in deep; hitting my prostate. I screamed his name in want and-**_

"BAKA!" Yuki cried. I blushed heavily; cock in hand as I slowly turned to him. He was blushing heavily. "Do you have to fucking scream my name so fucking loud!? If you're horny, wake me the fuck up!" I blushed; not knowing what to say and he looked me in my eyes. "What was I doing?" I slowly told him.

"Yu...ki..." I panted; feeling him grab my hips. He was thrusting into me; aiming for my prostate and kissed me. I groaned happily as he found my prostate; causing me to arch into him and dig into his back. He winced and glared; instantly getting rougher with me. "Y-Yu-Yuki~!" I cried out; pure passion flooding my body. I gasped as he pulled out and screamed as he thrust in; hitting my prostate each time.

"Shu-Shui-Shuichi..." Yuki panted. I gripped his tangle mess; kissing him sloppily as I tried rocking my hips in time with his thrusts and he slammed into me; entire length inside. "O-oh~s-so de~deep~Yuki~!" I groaned as he kept thrusting and slamming me. "Shu-Shuichi...s-so close..." Yuki gasped. "M-me too~ahh~!" I cried out; my cum spilling all over his and my own stomach's his thrusts picking up as my ass tightened; draining him of energy and he let his cum explode within me. "Yu...ki..." I panted; tongue out as I let sleep take over me. I felt his lips on mine and fell asleep smiling in content.

_"_Shuichi, you're not sparkly!_" my hero, Ryuichi, cried. I stared at him as he grabbed paper and started drawing. "_You have to be sparkly! Shuichi Shuichi Shuichi; sparkly sparkly sparkly!_" he giggled. I looked at his picture; which was of the two of us singing on stage together. He giggled happily and looked at me. "_Shuichi, you have to be careful! We don't want you getting hurt, now, do we!_" "_I'm fine, Sakuma-_" "_You can call me Ryuichi!_"_

_Ryuichi got to his feet and sat right in front of me, leaning in close. "_Shuichi? Why do you love Yuki?_" he asked softly. I thought about it for a second and smiled. "_Because he's Yuki. I love Yuki...even though he can be a bit mean..._" "_Shuichi deserves better._" Ryuichi said; entering serious mode. I stared at my idol in surprise as Ryuichi's lips met mine. "_Don't tell anyone, especially Tatsuha-kun, but I love Shuichi..._"_

I woke up with a loud yawn. I moved to sit up and pain ran through my body. I blushed; still obviously sore from Yuki's love-making. I looked beside me and realized he wasn't there. "Yuki? Yuki, where are you!" I called. Yuki poked his head into the room; hair dripping wet. "Shut up, baka. What?" "Do you want me to shut up or answer?" I asked. I received a towel to the face and giggled. "What do you want?" "Help me outta bed, Yuuukiii~" I said cutely.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed; a towel around his waist as he lifted me to the wheelchair. "Better? Breakfast's ready." Yuki said with a yawn. I smiled happily. "Love you, Yuki!" I cried, grabbing his hand. Yuki let out a soft smile then got behind the wheelchair; pushing me into the kitchen. I took a deep breath; taking in all the delicious scents. Then caught the time on the wall. "YUKI; IT'S NOT EVEN TWO IN THE MORNING; WHY ARE WE AWAKE!?"

"Uh..." He looked at the food and dished me out breakfast. "...because...we're leaving. I got you a way oh the plane. You'll use crutches for it. We can leave; be in another country by noon. You can sleep or think of lyrics." "Yuki..." "And I'm not taking no for an answer. K's on his way to convince you, Ryuichi as well." Yuki said as he handed me my breakfast. I pouted cutely and started eating.

"When's the flight?" I asked; Yuki dressing me. "It's in over an hour, so we gotta go now." he replied; tying my shoes. I pouted. Knowing him, we were going to America... "Don't fret; we're going to another country. One where we can get married." I looked at him, hopeful. That meant we're not going to America, right? Yuki smiled. "We're not going to New York. We'll go to a different state."

I was getting annoyed with America. Every time we went there, he'd want to see Kitazawa's grave. He'd never spit on it; only stare. Then leave in silence. Doesn't matter where we were; he'd always want to see **his** grave. I pouted more. "We'll go somewhere with plenty of sun and water, so you can have fun-" "You expect me to swim." I said coldly. Yuki blinked and looked at me. "Shuichi?" "Yuki, I don't wanna go to America..."

I fail at persuasion. I was in the car with Ryuichi, K and Yuki; K and Yuki in the front with Ryuichi and myself in the back. Ryuichi was playing with his colouring book and I looked outside; bored. "Shuichi bored?" came Ryuichi's voice in English. I looked at him and nodded. He smiled cutely and held out a picture. "You and me; singing on stage! Sparkly sparkly!" Ryuichi cried cheerily. I was frozen in shock.

Didn't I dream this...?


	4. He Did What

I stared at my idol in shock. His face fell instantly; tears welling up. "Shuichi mad at Ryuichi...? Does Shuichi hate Ryuichi now...?" "N-no!" I said quickly. "I-it's...I-I dreamed you drew that for me..." "Look, baka, everyone here can understand you both so knock it off!" Yuki snapped. I felt my heart sank and Ryuichi stared at me. "Shuichi dreamed of Ryuichi?" he asked with his head tilted; his infamous pink bunny named Mister Bear resting nicely on his head. "Ye-yeah..." I refused to say anymore.

"Alright; everybody off~!" K announced. With an assault rifle. Yuki scoffed. "Damn it, idiot; you'll get yourself arrested carrying that fucking thing." I giggled; Yuki's eyes glinting in amusement as K put his gun away. We all walked into the airport; Yuki casually grabbing and holding my hand with his other hand guiding the wheelchair. When we entered the terminal Yuki helped me out of the wheelchair and handed me the crutches. I sighed as I took them; having to adjust myself to use them. I took a few practice steps and nearly tumbled; staring at Yuki with watering eyes.

"Baka! Brat! Moron! Bastard! Idiot!" Yuki snarled. He ended up carrying me; with Ryuichi not too far behind with our luggage. Ryuichi stared at Yuki; which I only noticed due to burying my head in Yuki's neck. Was that jealousy? Was Ryuichi jealous of Yuki and I.

_"_I love Shuichi..._"_

I gasped and clung tighter to Yuki; nearly throwing him off balance as we approached our plane. I refused to believe that my idol LOVED me! How?! We sang on stage together once...and he always calls me Shu-chan when we're alone...I shook my head. NO! Ryuichi is my friend and rival! H-he can't love me!

"Shuichi; you're trembling." Yuki grumbled. I blinked and raised my head. His eyebrows were furrowed but his eyes showed a great deal of worry. I gripped him tightly and sniffed. "Yuki...you'll never let me go, right...?" I whispered so only my novelist could hear me. "I will when we get on the plane, you damn brat." "No...I mean...you'll never let someone else take or love me...right?" I felt him stiffen then relax. "No. You're mine, baka. Of course I'd fight for you...I don't want to lose you." There was a certain emotion in his voice, a hint of softness he only shared for me. I smiled and buried my head in his neck again. "Love ya too, Yuki..."

I frowned. We had been standing still for five minutes now. I slowly lifted my head and saw police barricading the plane. We couldn't get on. K went over to investigate and when he returned he shrugged. "Whole place is in lockdown." Yuki scowled. "Why the fuck-" "They found someone carrying a bomb and now they're searching for it." Yuki cursed angrily as he set me down. I whimpered in immense pain; Ryuichi handing me the crutches. "We-well...I guess I can practice...?" I said weakly; joking. Yuki didn't look pleased.

K dragged Yuki away to "chat" and Ryuichi watched me as I slowly used the crutches to walk. I was slow and stumbly at first but as I got used to it I sped up; Ryuichi going from serious to childish. "Way to go, Shuichi!" he said happily. I glared at him. "We're at the airport. Call me something else..." Ryuichi nodded. "I will call you...uh..." Ryuichi frowned; deep in thought.

I smiled and Ryuichi bounced giddily. "Let's give you an American name; like Sam!" Ryuichi cried happily. I giggled and Ryuichi caught my mouth with his. I froze in shock; staring with wide eyes.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Ryuichi fell over with a loud cry of pain; his lip bleeding and left eye swelling. Yuki was right behind him; hands in tight fists. I was still unable to speak; remembering the kiss Ryuichi gave me in my dream. K came running over as Ryuichi's mood switched; tackling Yuki.

"SOMEBODY STOP THEM!" someone cried; police running over. Yuki snarled and scratched as they pulled them apart; Ryuichi's eyes showing nothing but hate. "YOU DAMN BASTARD; HE'S MINE!" Yuki screamed. "YOU'RE USING HIM AS A FUCKTOY, EIRI. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" Ryuichi snapped back. I started crying; body trembling in fear. K grabbed me as I let the crutches fall; his eyes glaring at the scene. "Fuck...fuck fuck fuck!" K snarled; whipping out his cellphone. He quickly called Tohma about the situation; quickly putting it on speakerphone.

"ENOUGH!" came Tohma's voice through the phone. Ryuichi and Yuki both stopped fighting; panting heavily as the cops held them back. "They are to be released immediately! If you arrest either of them I will make sure you are fired!" The cops dropped their arms and Yuki walked over to me; clearly pissed. "Why the fuck is Ryuichi even here!?" "He is there on my orders. And you will not go near him again, Eiri." Tohma snarled through the phone. Yuki snatched it from K and hissed "Shuichi's mine. And if Ryuichi does it again, I will make sure he's DEAD!" and with that, hung up.

* * *

_**I'm sorry this chapter's short ;A; I'm on a deadline and I have to finish this by tomorrow and that means I have to somehow write another chapter (or two!) in a DAY! TTATT**_


	5. What's Next

We were sitting in the airport "prison" while the chief of police spoke to Yuki then Ryuichi. I sat silently in the hall with K; who was already irritated about the plane being delayed. "Don't worry, Shuichi. Everything'll be fine~!" he said cheerily. I slunk more. First, I get attacked and hit; then I wake up early for a unwanted flight, which gets delayed because of a BOMB, then my idol kisses me and Yuki knocks him flat! I sighed; depressed.

Yuki left the room and sat next to me; Ryuichi going in; clutching Mr. Bear tightly. K stood up and looked at Yuki and I before following Ryuichi. I sighed again; playing with my engagement ring. "I put that on your finger for a reason, Shuichi. You're mine." Yuki whispered. I nodded, but Ryuichi's words wouldn't get out of my head. Was I...really only his fucktoy...?

Yuki must've got irritated by my silence because he grumbled something about needing to smoke. I looked up and watched him leave the hall. I felt alone and confused. Oh, how Aizawa would love to see this!

Aizawa.

Taki Aizawa.

Could he be behind all this? He does hate me...and he did want to destroy Yuki...

I shook my head. If Aizawa was behind this, he would've done it himself.

I frowned. No, that's bullshit...he hired people t-to...to rape me...

I cringed as I remembered. I cried; trying to call for Yuki.

_I received another kick to the ribs. Taki Aizawa was snapping pictures of everything they did to me; making me shudder in pain. I was doubled over on the floor; blood dripping out of my mouth as my head was yanked back. "_Now now, Shuichi-kun~you're supposed to stay awake~_" I glared darkly at Aizawa as one of his thugs stood in front of me; unzipping his pants. "_Fuck you, Aizawa._" I said angrily as the thug blocked my view; a wicked sneer on his lips as he..._

"No! No no no no no!" I was screaming. I felt hands on mine and I lashed out; connecting my hand on someone's face.

Who turned out to be none other than my Eiri Yuki.

"BAKA! I WAS TRYING TO FUCKING HELP YOU!" Yuki snapped. I stared in shock before bursting into tears; crying badly. I smacked Yuki! He grabbed my shoulders and I stared up at him; in tears. "Baka...what's wrong...?" he muttered under his breath. "I-I...remembered...T-T-T..." Hiis eyes flew open and he started glaring.

"Why the FUCK are you remembering that NOW!?" he yelled; not caring that people were staring. I choked on my tears. "Be-because I-I wa-was tr-try-trying t-to fi-figure o-out wh-who at-attacked m-me!" I gasped; terrified. Yuki's eyes softened as he pulled me closer. "Sh...damn brat..."

Ryuichi came out to see me in tears and Yuki holding me. Rage flashed in his eyes but he quickly changed to childish when K came out. "Shuichi~we had to tell them who were all were~Mr. Bear was not happy!" Ryuichi giggled. I sniffed and continued to cling to Yuki. Yuki opened his mouth to speak when we heard a loud BOOM.

Panic. Mayhem. Screams. Another ear-shattering boom from nearby and then...silence. I couldn't hear a thing. I tried to shout and couldn't hear my voice. Yuki was thrown from me and I was laying on the floor. I couldn't sit up. Ryuichi was trying to sit up; barely ten feet from me. I crawled over to him; slowly but surely. He looked up at me and his face twisted in horror. He was looking past me; so I looked up.

Let's say...I found K...

I wanted to scream. I could feel the air escape my lungs but no sound. I couldn't hear a thing. I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and panicked; being dragged from the carnage and wreckage that once was an airport. I felt something hit my head and knew no more.

* * *

_**Read and review please; look forward to hearing from my fans again. Tell me; what should happen next?**_


	6. Who Took Him

_I could hear footsteps. I strained to sit up but was held down; body breaking under the weight. I struggled and cried out as I felt someone take my wrist back. I could feel my bones creak inside and gasped; feeling the tears swell. "_TAKI, PLEASE! JU-JUST STOP!_" I screamed. I opened my eyes and stared at him; body weak. He chuckled cruelly as he told the thugs to stop. "_Fine. But you and your bastard of an ex-lover will pay!_"_

I groaned as I came to; eyes hurting. I slowly opened my eyes; seeing a dark man standing before me. I couldn't hear what he was saying but by his smirk; I should be glad I couldn't hear. The man started getting annoyed and I felt his hand connect with my jaw. I heard a loud POP and could hear low snarling. My hearing had come back.

"Now...I'll ask you again, fucking brat...where is Uesugi Eiri?" he snarled. I gasped and winced; arms pulled and head pounding. "I-I don't...don't know...we-we were...th-thrown apart..." I breathed. I just wanted to go home! I started crying; body aching from obvious abuse. The dark man snarled and left the room. I tried moving my wrists and found it impossible; the chains too tight. I groaned and sat there; aching. I wanted to die...Yuki...

~*~*~*~YUKI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

I clawed my way out from under a bunch off debris; first thought locked on Shuichi. 'Damn brat...' I thought; not really annoyed at him. When I saw the destruction around me; a lump grew in my throat. I jogged around; looking for Shuichi. I felt a hand grab my pants and glanced down at the other brat. "H-he was...t-taken..." Ryuichi croaked. I scoffed and kicked the beam off of him. "Get up, fucker. We got to find him." I sighed.

Ryuichi was struggling to stand up and I snarled in frustration; yanking him to his feet. Ryuichi looked like shit but I didn't care. He was my only chance on finding my Shuichi. My heart was aching without him. "Did you see who took him?" I asked coldly. Ryuichi hesitantly replied "A-a large d-dark guy...I-I recognized hi-him as a-an ex-bodyguard..." "Where did they go."

Ryuichi stumbled for a bit until he regained his balance; walking towards the exit. I followed him closely before I spotted that American, K. I shuddered then saw his assault rifle. "Need this." I grumbled as I scooped it up; checking the ammunition. It was loaded and smirked. Ryuichi led me to an emergency exit and nodded. "Th-they went in h-here..."

~*~*~*~SHUICHI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

I silently sang Glaring Dream; needing something to focus on while I sat uselessly. I was terrified; afraid of dying...but longing for Yuki's glare. And Ryuichi's smile. I felt my heart break and then my voice; realizing I was in love...with them both. I started crying silently; unable to continue singing.

The dark man returned. I tried to focus on him; but was unable to do so. "So...did you just realize that no one can save you~? Wasn't that bomb perfectly planted?" the man chuckled. His voice was familiar..."Uesugi won't save you. We have a trap laid out for him if he tries. Have you ever wondered why we're after him?" I weakly nodded. The man knelt to me and he smirked. "He killed my cousin~so he has to pay~" "Cou-cousin?" I choked. Was he talking about-

"Kitazawa Yuki."

* * *

_**Read and review! Is it turning out okay? Making sense?**_

_**Please correct me if something's wrong~**_


	7. What Do You Know

~*~*~*~YUKI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

I frowned as Ryuichi led me through the emergency exit and towards another building. An abandoned building. "Th-they're in the-" "How the fuck do you know."

Ryuichi locked in place. He looked guilty and I snarled angrily; getting closer to him. He backed up and burst into tears. "No! Mr. Bear, help me!" he cried; holding up his now badly damaged pink bunny. He blinked and looked at it; body shaking. "Mr...Bear...?" "Ryuichi Sakuma you fucking brat. You really wanted Shuichi, didn't you." "N-no!" "THEN HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!?"

Ryuichi crumbled as he cried. "No! No; I'm sorry!" he screamed. "I didn't-didn't wanna!" I sighed. Shuichi made me weak to tears...I looked at Ryuichi. "Stop that fucking blubbering. God damn..." Ryuichi shuddered and backed up; tears ending. "Now...calmly tell me how the fuck you know..." Then he blurted out everything.

He was forced to find out where I lived, when I'd be home, who I was with or his career would end. He didn't know why but he was terrified of the man. I frowned and stopped him from continuing. He kept shaking and crying. "Why else did you do it?" "Th-they pr-promised...n-not to hurt Sh-Shuichi..."

I took off towards the building.

Promising makes no difference.

I knew I had to run.

"SHUICHI!"

~*~*~*~SHUICHI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

I was laying on the floor now; unable to sit up. I knew I had a few broken bones and ribs but I didn't care. I groaned; left alone in the room. I started singing a song I knew in English.

"I'm ready for that hit between the eyes

Someone get me out of here alive

I'm ready for that hit between the eyes

Can't you see I'm much too young to die?"

I shuddered; a cold and sickening feeling overcoming me. The guy had walked into the room silently. I gulped and slowly raised my head to look at him. He was holding a tire iron and I winced. "Oh, you're still awake~well; we got reports of Eiri coming for us~" I gasped.

"D-don't hurt Yu-Yuki!" I managed to croak out. Then man knelt to me and lifted my head with the tire iron. "And why is that? He killed my cousin." "Ki-kill me instead..." I breathed; looking as broken as I could. "If I kill you, I could still kill him. You wouldn't be here to stop me." he pointed out. "Besides~you're a good bargaining chip~"

He pulled the tire iron away and my head cracked on the ground. I cried out in pain and my whole body shook. I was crying painfully; everything aching. "Don't die on me, Mr. Shindou...you have a concert to prepare for..." the man said mockingly as he left. I laid there as I cried; wishing I was dead already. I took a big gulp of air; tasting blood and coughed it out. I stared at the wall with closing eyes. Maybe I was going to die...I closed my eyes and let sleep take over me.

I yanked my eyes open. If I slept, I wouldn't see Yuki! I coughed out more blood and forced myself slowly to a sitting position. I gasped when I succeeded and groaned; ribs burning and same with my lungs. I leaned against the wall; thinking about yesterday. Was it yesterday? We recently got engaged...why did this have to happen...? I could feel my tears rolling down my cheeks and cried harder.

"Yuki...please...save me..."


	8. A Happy Ending (Sorta xD)

~*~*~*~YUKI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

I stopped as soon as I passed through the front door; holding the assault rifle close. I carefully started walking and spotted a very obvious trap in the front hallway. And then another trap surrounding that trap. 'Hm,' I thought; aiming the rifle. 'Too bad this gives away my location.' I pulled the trigger; taking out each trap in my sight and walked through; gun raised and ready. I wasn't about to let them take my Shuichi. No matter what the fuck happens.

~*~*~*~SHUICHI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

My head snapped up. I could hear rapid gunfire and thought of K before remembering his body. 'Then who-' "SHUICHI!" came Yuki's voice. I cried out happily. I made as much noise as possible; to tell Yuki where I was. The door was kicked down and Yuki stood in the light. I smiled happily; tears rolling down as he walked over to me angrily.

"Shuichi...? Fucking bastards..." "Yuki..." I breathed. His eyes went from angry to mournful and he passionately kissed me. I melted into his arms and he smiled faintly.

"What a heart-warming scene."

Yuki's eyes went wide. He pulled away from me and aimed the assault rifle as he spun around; the dark man from before standing in the doorway. "Going to kill me? Just like you killed my cousin?" "Shut up!" Yuki cried. "He gave me no fucking choice!" The dark man smirked. "Poor, poor Eiri..."

I stared as Yuki started shaking; eyes watering. "Shut up..." "Yuki must've really changed you...I remember when you used to smile all the time..." the dark man taunted. Yuki's hands were faltering on the rifle. "Shut...up..." "Shoot me, Eiri. Kill me like you killed Yuki..."

The rifle dropped. I stared at Yuki; who's eyes were watering. "You bastard...you think I didn't fucking notice...?!" Yuki shouted. I looked around cluelessly and the dark man laughed cruelly. "No; I knew you'd notice." I felt a hand on my head then my head yanked back. I screamed in pain and Yuki shuddered.

"You'll get to lose your lover again, Eiri. Can you handle that?" the man leered; smirking as I felt a knife brush against my throat. I gasped and froze completely. "YOU FUCKERS!" Yuki screamed. I heard him lift the assault rifle then felt the blade press into my neck. Yuki froze as I closed my eyes. I waited; listening to Yuki's heavy breathing. I was scared but calm. If death came; I wanted to be happy. "Yuki...?" I said as loud as I could. "What, brat...?" came his voice; heavy with grief. "I-I love you..." There was a loud pause and then quietly, "I love you too..."

"They're inside! Hurry!" came loud voices. I yanked my eyes open as people came rushing down the stairs; cops with weapons drawn and Tohma glaring darkly. "What's going on here." he asked with a smile. The dark man stepped back and I felt the knife disappear. I let out an unknowingly held breath and felt Yuki's arms envelope me. I leaned into him as the men holding me were arrested. I shuddered and panted heavily; closing my eyes. My body felt heavier. Maybe it was due to relief or perhaps my injuries were taking their toll. Either way; I slowly began to pass out.

~*~*~*~YUKI'S P.O.V.~*~*~*~

The instant I felt Shuichi pass out was the instant I panicked. "TOHMA!" I screamed; holding Shuichi close. Tohma turned his head to me and gestured to unseen people towards me. Paramedics came running over and asked me to step back so they could check his injuries. I refused. Tohma placed a hand on me and I slowly let go of Shuichi; feeling more tears well up in my eyes. I was NOT going to lose him! I watched the paramedics tear off Shuichi's shirt and gasped; staring at the bruises and swollen areas. I turned to the men in the handcuffs and decked them angrily. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

Ryuichi came into the room and stared at Shuichi as the paramedics put a respirator on him. He started tearing up as Shuichi was placed on a gurney and carried out. I walked towards him and he seemed to grow small. I sighed and put an arm over his shoulders. "Shu'll be fine. He's tough." I said in annoyance. Ryuichi looked up at me then leaned into me. I watched as they took my fiance away.

~*~*~*~TIME SKIP~*~*~*~

I sat beside Shuichi's hospital bed; Ryuichi leaning against the wall. Shuichi's been laying there for four months now; most bones healed and physically okay. No one knew if he was okay mentally. I sighed gently; praying to Buddha that he would wake already. Ryuichi sang for the seventh time Sleepless Beauty and we both stopped once Shuichi twitched. Ryuichi ended his song and we watched as Shuichi's violet eyes slowly fluttered open. I quickly went to his side and he turned to me with a faint smile. "Yuki..."

~*~*~*~ANOTHER TIME SKIP AND NOW WE'RE BACK TO SHUICHI~*~*~*~

I nervously got dressed; Ryuichi giggling beside me. "Shuichi looks good, right, Mr. Bear!?" he cried happily. I giggled and smiled at him; fixing his tie. Yuki came in; completely done up and looking sexy as hell. I blushed and he smirked. "Shuichi; did you really have to get a pink dress shirt?" he laughed. I blushed more and threw my arms over him. "I wanted to look good for today..." I said softly. Yuki smiled softly and Ryuichi smiled as well.

It was my wedding day. I was marrying Yuki. As I should be.

* * *

_**I don't know how to write the wedding so blah blah blah they were married~ and the story's over. I sucked at the ending. Sorry.**_

_**How was it?**_


End file.
